


Who always breaks the mirror

by everlovingfluff



Series: Who we really are [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Scott is a good bro, Season 5A, Stalia is cute, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlovingfluff/pseuds/everlovingfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurts. The human body, it hurts a lot.<br/>She can feel how the muscles of her hands hurt. Her feet are cold and the coldness feels like something dark, painful, dramaticly vicious. Her face is pale and the blood in her body is barely flowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who always breaks the mirror

It hurts. The human body, it hurts a lot.  
She can feel how the muscles of her hands hurt. Her feet are cold and the coldness feels like something dark, painful, dramaticly vicious. Her face is pale and the blood in her body is barely flowing.  
Malia aches. She trys to put pressure on old wounds but it just opens new ones that she had no idea that they existed.  
She can feel herself shaking. Not vizibly. The bones, so fragile, are just holding on, almost breaking from the simple action of making a fist or curling with her legs near her chest.  
Her chest... Her human chest hurts too. Her ribcage is beaten down by a heart that trembles and screams loudly in agony.  
It really hurts, but she can handle it, she can only breath when her lungs aren't burning and she can only think when her head isn't splitting, but she can still go on and ignore all things because pain is only real when she let herself feel it.  
She shares this pain with Stiles, who also is messed up in the head and he also knows just how breakable they truely are.  
It's almost cruel.  
She was so powerfull. She was wild with no restrictions.  
You get used fast to the wild life. You have to, else you die. She knows that.  
There were no real differences between genders, beside the mating. If you could survive then you were already an Alpha.  
She got re-used to the pronoms that she has to use, but sometimes she still hates them. Because hates being considerated weak just because she is a girl, a 'she', but she is not a 'he'. She is just Malia.  
She just does not know how to make people understand that switching from an animal to a human will take alonger time than that.  
Lydia is barely there. She is trying to find out things that may have no end and Parrish seems to be the center of her problems. She does not blame her. He really seems to be part of the bigger picture that she can't yet see.  
The pack is also fighting. Stiles killed a chimera and he thinks that he can hide that from her. Scott is blindly following Theo's lead, getting closer to his doom.  
She is trying to find a lead to her mother. The others think that she wants to meet her, talk to her.  
They couldn't be more wrong.  
She wants to kill her, to be the one that survives this battle between mother and daughter. She wants to came up on top. To wear the scent of her mother's blood like a proof that she is able to take care of herself, to protect the one she loves, to survive in the wild, because that instinct will forever stay with her.  
Theo is foolishly trying to get her and Stiles to like him, to bond with him. Neither trusts him.  
Theo is manipulative, calculate, superficial, psychotic.  
She can smell the madness on him.  
It's easy to figure out that he is a psychopath. He doesn't really hide it. He is charming, easy on the eyes and a little bit too nice to her.  
For a little while she tries to trust him, for Scott, but something is going on with him and she still does not know what.

 

She tries to remember.  
What she is trying to remember?  
She does not know.  
The book that they have to read is boring and the characters are too comun, too ordinary to be interesing.  
She has to remember.  
But what did she forgot?  
What?  
What was it?  
What. Was. It?

 

Stiles has told her that it metters to him. Killing someone, that is. Does he know? Does he know that she is about to go have her own fight? That she is planning to kill someone?  
It does not matter to her. Out there it was either you or them and she liked being alive.  
But she does not want to loose Stiles.  
She loves him. She really does.  
He can be an asshole and mess things up and hurt people and hide a lot of things, but he's also an idiot and she really likes him.  
He's been a rock for her, keeping Malia in the real world. He also came to her, wanting help, needing help. Stiles also returned it.  
They keep each other human  
Stiles is fighting the void inside of him, trying to keep it at bay and also trying to fill the part of him that was ripped out.  
She is rowling down a path she can't escape. It's in her blood.  
Peter was an other person she wanted dead way before Malia found out he was her father and once she found out she wanted him dead even more.  
She curses the day fate decided to mess with her and give her two psychopatic parents that would bring her her death.

 

She hates the dread doctors even more once she sees them. They mess with her head and she feels useless.  
She absolutly hates it.

 

Everything is going down and they can't climb fast enough.

 

This time maybe she won't survive.

 

She must survive.

 

Scott almost dyes.  
Liam found out his girlfriend is dead.  
Mason gets there just in time.  
The Sheriff is hurt.  
Theo is a chimera.  
Lydia has gone MIA.  
And she found her mother.  
She found her.  
Or did she let herself be found out?  
There are too many things going on at the same time and she can't follow them all.  
She's lost.  
They all are.

 

No one knows what to do anymore. Even a constant thing like Theo's evil manipulation does not seem to be so constant anymore.  
Everything that she knew turns out to be a massive prank that she can't bring herself to laugh at.

At least she got Stiles, and they will figure things out together. And when the nights are cold and they feel like two blocks of ice trying to find warmth in the other, she will know that there is atleast a stupidly beautiful thing going on in her life. And maybe one day she will get used to using pronoms. Or maybe not. She likes it either way because she still is Malia, be it that it is followed by Tate or Hale, she still is as direct and beautifully reckless as ever.


End file.
